What you have what is you had
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: People think they've lost everything after a disastrous day. This is one of rare occasions where one never did. It's been waiting for them this entire time. First installment to the One More Light in Tropical Night Trilogy.


The planet they had landed arrived on to was full of large, lush plant life. The scenery reminded John of the planet with the sapient plants. This landing represented a vacation from the usual every day struggle to survive on desert planets and from the bland, familiar black and white sight that had the occasional solar system seen in the view screen. The asteroids passing by the large, saucer shaped spaceship. John placed his hands on his hips breathing in the fresh air and briefly closed his eyes. Maureen came to his side as their children were already traveling away from the Jupiter 2. Smith was with the Robot and Will fall up ahead from the group going on exploring along with Penny. Don was out with Judy slowly walking along the forest scenery following along to the younger members of the family.

"Now," Maureen said, coming to John's side. "Isn't that something worth flying down for?"

"A break from seeing desert scenery," John said, he looked over toward Maureen with a smile. "I greeted it with open arms."

"So do I," Maureen said. "What do we do first?"

"I was thinking a good swim," John said. "The kids are going to be distracted and having fun. . . Only fair we do the same."

"We should take advantage of that," Maureen said, as John reached his hand out for hers.

"Before it's too late," John agreed, with a smile as he took her smaller hand.

Don came running back.

"The two of you have to see this," Don said.

"See what?" Maureen said.

"You just have to see it," Don said. "No, this doesn't require laser pistols. It's safe."

Maureen and John wore baffled looks then followed after him.

"Rain check?" John asked, looking back toward Maureen.

"Rain check," Maureen replied with a nod.

They tagged after the pilot going down the long path that seemed to be well worn and traveled. The path was covered in bright, golden pebbles. The sounds of birds cawing in the distance complimented the scenery. There were furry brown and white creatures shuffling through the bushes, some of them poking their head above the leaves to get a look at the visitors. Maureen shared a small smile on the one standing on its back legs and making unique sounds tilting its head. The small creature lowered down zipping through the greenery. They stopped in their tracks with matching bewildered looks on their faces side by side.

"A temple statue," Don said.

"A Egyptian sphinx," John said.

The three members of the group observed the sculpture. It seemed to be finely made without any form of flaws that stood out. The sphinx's lower half was pitch black while the head was a light brown easily that allowed the make up to stand out among her facial features and she had big ears that stood out with piercings that glint against the sunlight. There was warm, light hearted laughter belonging to Will, Penny, and the Robot echoing out from the temple.

"Isn't it. . . odd?" Maureen asked.

"That it has four eyes," John said. "We've seen more strange space animals."

"Like the bird with four wings," Maureen said. "But being on a foreign planet that isn't Earth does not make sense."

"Shows some common ancestry," John said.

"Aliens visited Earth?" Maureen said.

"It's not out of the realm of possibilities," John said.

"This is really small compared to the one on Earth," Don said, leaning against the statue.

"Doesn't look a day old," Judy agreed. "Still has her nose."

"About the size of a average lab," John said, his hand combing down the big, curly stoned hair of the sphinx.

John looked ahead to see the entrance of a temple that had a collection of vines growing from both sides. There was some faint symbols on the stone that stood from the vines. The vines were sprouting flowers which were attracting various kinds of space bees. John slowly approached the temple entrance rubbing his chin. Along the entrance wall was hieroglyphics. They seemed alien but it was familiar as though it had a accent but still understandable. Maureen joined her husband's side then carefully drew back one of the vines to reveal a large white diamond that was outlined in bright blue on the side.

John waved his hand in front of the diamond that sent out a red blast into his hand with a yelp and shook his hand. The burn was hot and searing. He reached his hand back grabbing hold onto the injured hand then looked up in alarm at the diamond. The diamond John rotated back into the temple replaced by a circular rounded stone. The long vine retreated over the stone. The camera drew into the cave through the tunnels speeding speeding fast. Right toward the source of the laughter that was starting to die down. The Robot was scanning the hieroglyphics standing alongside the young boy. Rounded large balls began to power up on the cieling that seemed transparent at first sight moving from above their heads. Smith was shoving as many golden coins into his pockets then wrapped a silver glittering wristwatch along his wrist. He placed several, long glittering necklaces into his pockets.

"Artifacts, my dears, artifacts," Smith said. "This could prove something worth selling at antique shops at the next space station."

"That's good of you," Penny said, picking up a white necklace from the counter then clipped it around her neck. "I feel like a queen."

"The jewelery looks good on you," Will said, steadying the tiara on the center of his forehead with ease. He looked at the mirror wearing a bright, delighted smile on his face. "And not just you."

"You are royalty, children," Smith said, looking on toward them. _To me._

Smith picked up a long, dangling grandfather's watch then placed it into his bulging pocket.

"Doctor Smith, that's enough taking," Penny said. "Your pockets can't hold anymore."

"I lost my only grandfather's watch," Smith said, shoving it deeper letting the long chain dangle from the side of his pocket. "This is merely a replacement."

"We can always go back for more," Will said.

"And it is enough, my boy," Smith paused. "For the moment." Smith pat on the bulging pockets.

"You got all you need," Penny said.

"Ah, but do you, dear Penny?" Smith asked, tilting his head as Penny put on long sparkling gloves that reached up to her elbows.

"I am only trying them on," Penny said, then picked up a long shirt made of some kind of chainmail then twirled around in a circle with it.

"What you have is what you get," Smith said. "Sometimes, that can't be kept."

"I can keep it as a memory," Penny said. "That way I always take it with me."

"Look how the tiara looks on me," Will said, holding a silver sword.

"The tiara makes you look like a prince," Penny said.

"Prince Will Robinson of New Mexico!" Will announced.

"Put that down, Will," Smith said. "You could hurt yourself like that." Smith stepped back from Will.

"Like that would be easy?" Will asked, placing the heavy sword back on to the counter.

"It would for people not experienced with sword fighting like you," Smith said. "That's why things like that are called accidents," he shook his index finger at the teenager. "Because it was never meant to happen, not anticipated to happen, or foreseen."

"You don't need to worry about me hurting myself with a sword, Doctor Smith," Will said.

"You're under my charge," Smith said.

"Negative," The Robot said. "All of you are my responsibility."

"As if!" Smith said, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Sword fighting with a actual knight," Will said, fondly.

"That was a good first," The Robot said.

"A good first," Penny said, adding a laugh as she leaned against the counter and the budge in the wall followed after her.

The well cared for temple was in prime condition to be toured in and studied. It was a fascinating find in his travels in space. There were some colleagues that he had known who were very interested in Egyptian mythology and would be blown away by this evidence. Smith was admiring the well standing painting from across the children that withstood the testament of time. It seemed large, majestic to a certain point. The aesthetic to it was something that was truly to behold. The Robot was intrigued gathering the data off the walls one by one. There were flames kicked up on the torches along the room that had the shape of dragons. Smith looked over then wrapped two golden forearm shield on his forearms. When he clenched his hands there was a long claw that extended and sparkled when a ray of light struck it making his reflection stand out on it. He had his hands clasped together, seemingly lively and happy, looking on with awe in. His light blue eyes were fixed on the object.

He unwrapped the object from his forearms placing it back on to the mound of treasure. He looked upon the teenagers who seemed to be taken in by the diamonds, the jewellery, and the rare objects. Smith had a happy sigh at the scene. His gaze turned down toward the collection of glittering white diamonds. A smile was starting to grow on the doctor's face turning his attention back on toward the teenagers. The Robot was silent for once not notifying of danger. For once, Smith wasn't the one finding the danger or pressing buttons that he shouldn't. He reconsidered, some of the spare treasure could be used in later plays with the teenagers. It was a fine, kind idea. He had enough to transfer into more than a hundred little diamonds held together by binds of string when going out to spoil himself. The boy was going to be pleased that they were going to have aesthetically pleasing knight related objects all except for swords. Swords were not going to be part of the play. There wasn't any buttons to press around the room. If he discussed in letting this treasure to be used for a play with the head of the family - that he was pretty sure they would agree to - just to delight the children. To make them feel like they were really living the play.

He turned his attention on to the wall.

There were finely painted humanoid figures on the hall holding their hands like they had been burned.

Smith leaned forward to get a better look at the sequence of events dictated in the paintings leading to. . . _bubbles_.

"Get out of here!" Don shouted.

They turned in the direction of the pilot and the others.

"Why?" Will asked, the exact same question on the others mind.

Light shined out of the circular holes around the room.

"That was not my fault!" Smith insisted, taking several steps back then ran.

John took Will's hand then fled from the lights.

"Danger!" The Robot announced, his voice echoing through the cave. "Danger!"

The Robinsons fled in the direction of the doorway running for their lives.

"Run!" John shouted.

More bumps appeared in the cieling chasing after the Robinsons one by one including the Robot. The light was searing through the building engulfing it in light chasing after them. Smith ran ahead of the other members of the group. The camera aimed toward the cieling above his head to reveal there wasn't a bubble chasing after him. He was the first one out of the temple. Smith tripped over a tree root at the entrance to the temple landing to the grass with a thud. The sounds of blasts striking bodies was loud enough for his ears to pick up. The transparent bubble figures tore into each member of the Robinsons. Maureen was the first to land with a cry before Smith's eyes. The red crimson sparkling light from her back spread around her formulating steam off her body.

"Madame!" Smith called.

Smith watched the woman be burned away before his eyes.

His eyes watched the other members of the Robinsons fall the ground in front of him in pain.

"Danger!" The Robot announced, as he was being reduced to flames that were making him vanish before Smith. "Danger!"

"Booby!" Smith called, watching his friend vanish in the blaze.

Smith looked over toward Will's figure landing close to where John's figure was set.

"William!" Smith shouted, then his eyes darted toward the unconscious man. "Professor!"

His eyes darted toward the blonde woman vanishing before his eyes.

"Judith!" Smith called, looking over toward the figures that were leaving not a trace of them behind and the flames flickered up toward the trees. "Penelope!" he reached his hand out for the dark haired young woman watching her become whips of flames to his fingers. His heartbroken eyes watched the unconscious pilot begin to vaporize away from him. His world was crashing around him in the matter of seconds as he crawled over toward the pilot. "Don!"

Smith's hand went through the man's figure landing to the grass.

"No," Smith said, standing frozen where he was. "No. . . No. . No. . . No!"

Smith crawled away from the scene and his back hit the sphinx.

"Please, no, this can't be happening," Smith begin to weep. "No, no, no, no."

Smith was hunched over weeping, covering his face, while his shoulders were moving down and up.

"NoooOOoooo!" Smith wailed.

The camera moved up across from Smith toward the tall, somewhat thick tree tree where the color of the bubbles from the cave were seen gathering in a large bubble. The scene moved into the bubble that revealed to be holding the regaining conscious Robinsons. Panic slipped in through the bubble as Don's eyes grew wide with fear and slid up against the bubble. His eyes scanned the group mentally counting them as they were coming to. The Robot was set in the middle of the group. John and Maureen slowly began to regain consciousness slouched together. Member by member of the group awoke then looked over to see Smith propping himself up then run off from the scene while screaming incoherently.

"Smith, come back here!" Don shouted. "Smith!"

"Doctor Smith, we are right here!" Will called, hitting the wall.

John and Maureen exchanged a glance then set off to work hitting the rounded bubble.

"I will attempt to burst the bubble," The Robot said. "Remain calm."

The Robot sent out a ball of energy that shocked the Robinsons.

"Robot," John said.

"Affirmative," The Robot's head lowered whirring toward the Professor.

"Let's not try again," John said.

"Is he going to come back?" Penny asked.

"I doubt that," Don said. "Not without some one to use as a meat shield."

"He does show up," Maureen said.

"Because we antagonize him," The Robot said.

"A reason to be brave," Will clarified.

"He will not come back," the Robot said.

"He could be getting a ladder," Judy offered

"A ladder," Don then laughed. "That man couldn't put it together to save his life."

"I will be surprised if he does come back without company," The Robot said.

"I am scared, mommy," Judy said.

"We are all," Maureen said, rubbing her daughter's shoulder. "We all are."

"Robot, what were we in?" John asked.

"I cannot be sure," The Robot said. "What I can be sure is that it is a temple."

"What kind of temple?" Don asked.

"A temple of worship for a alien entity," The Robot said.

"Alien worshiping?" Don asked. "So we're sacrifice?" The Robinsons grew alarmed.

"Negative," The Robot said. "The hieroglyphics indicated that we are the bait."

"We are what now?" John asked.

"Bait," The Robot said. "We are going to be here awhile. The bait has to be taken out. Eventually. By someone below and it isn't the one who is being worshiped as a god."

"Are you saying that Smith is our only hope to being cut down and face whoever we're bait for?" Don asked.

"Affirmative," The Robot said.

"Ah great, just great," Don said.

"We are not going to be killed," The Robot said. "We are the bait for a more wanted foe."

"That's comforting," Maureen said.

"He'll be back," Will said. "He'll be back for us."

"He doesn't stay away for long," Penny agreed.

John and Maureen exchanged a doubtful glance then had a smile on the young teenager. The trust that the boy had on him, the faith, and the belief that he had on Smith was impressive. It was something admirable over a boy who turned out to be proven right by Smith on his much better appreciated qualities. Qualities that he often held back. For someone who had come so far during the last five years and got them into trouble with his negative qualities, the children's belief in him was the reason why he was still around to this day. Don took Judy's hand and squeezed it, comforting her. John's hand found its way into the older woman's hand. Penny took a hold onto Judy's hand and Penny took a hold on Will's hand.

The Robot patted on the young boy's shoulder drawing his attention.

"Would you you like to hold my hand, Will Robinson?" The Robot offered.

"Scared?" Will asked.

"My circuits are experiencing something new," The Robot said. "It cannot remain."

Will reached his hand out taking a hold onto the robot's claw. The scenery did not change from below nor did the sounds around them. The lighting from around them became bright to dark over the passing hour with their eyes on the path that lead up toward the temple, waiting patiently. The distinct, but occasional sounds of what seemed like screaming could have easily been a bird that was native to the planet. A hour passed waiting inside the bubble for the Robinsons. It was getting cramped and tight in the bubble. Felt like it was getting tighter by the second. The familiar repetition of "Woe me," filled the air as the source drew closer making each member of the family's head bob up. The sound of a familiar voice drew them forward watching for Smith to come down. He trudged his way slowly toward the ill-fated site. His shadow coming to the center of the path ahead of him. Smith came to a pause underneath the trees.

"About time he came back," Don said.

"Doctor Smith!" Will shouted, happily. "I knew you would come!"

"Woe me," Smith said. "Woe Robinsons."

The Robinsons had a sigh of relief and relaxed inside the bubble.

"I can't wait to be walking around on my feet again," Judy said, stretching her arms.

"Me too," Penny said.

"Me three!" Will said.

"Smith!" John called. "We're up here!"

"We need a ladder!" Don added. "Pronto!"

"Look up!" Maureen added.

"Woe me," Smith's voice grew closer toward the temple's clearing.

The shadow of a man was seen coming up toward the path silently with clasped hands came walking around the center of the patch then was shoved forward by a gloved hand. A elderly man landed to the ground landing to his side against the temples adjoining wall with a very startled yelp. A young woman came in front of the elderly man then helped him up to his feet blocking a good view of the elder's face. The woman stepped aside to reveal that the elderly man was Smith. The light in his eyes seemed that they had turned off a long time ago. The dark graying hair had turned to white. Loud gasps escaped from the Robinsons. Maureen covered her mouth in horror. Smith saw through the bubble, through the Robinsons, seeing through the leaves to see the recently built bird nests as he dusted himself up with his hands close together.

"Thank you, Doctor Madalyn," Smith said, kindly toward the young woman.

"Are you alright, Smith?" Madalyn asked.

"Good as I can be under the circumstance," Smith said, his eyes going toward a figure coming toward Madalyn.

Madalyn looked over where his attention was on then turned her attention back toward Smith.

"Let me talk to him," Madalyn said. "There is some decency in him."

"Decency," Smith said. "People like me don't deserve it not even from him."

"You are a elderly, innocent survivor," Madalyn said. "I happen to be among the people who believe your story."

"Zachary Smith has done many things and being innocent. . ." Smith said, shaking his head. "Is none of those things."

"Professor Robinson's notebook says differently," Madalyn said, cocking a brow up.

"How long have we been in this bubble?" Maureen asked.

"Thirty years," The Robot said, lowering his bubble head. The Robinsons watched a slow, small sad smile grow on his face looking at her sympathetically. "thirty _long_ years."

"I don't deserve decency and you know it," Smith said, his eyes on the woman.

"You are wrong," Madalyn said. "Decent people treat others well."

There was a long pause between the two as Smith had a emotional sigh.

"The Robinsons were decent," Smith said, fondly looking up from the grass. "A loving family."

Madalyn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I grieve with thee," Madalyn said, then gave him a comforting squeeze.

"Thank you," It was a small, emotional sincere reply from the man.

Madalyn let go then walked off toward the taller figure who was paused talking to a man handling K-Nines.

Smith looked down toward the grass across from them then walked around where he had last seen the Robinsons. Smith slid up the sleeve cuff scratching around his wrist momentarily to allow the very visible sight of cuffs around his hands. He was in a black and orange jumpsuit that had faded with age. The Robot's head popped up as K-Nines were coming from across Smith who wore a haunted look. They were sniffing around the scenery searching for something or somethings for that matter. Smith didn't move where he stood as the two figures were speaking. It seemed that he was replaying what had happened in his mind just by the way he stared at the grass. He seemed to be very lonely.

He slipped out a silver, aged pocket watch from his pocket. He flipped it open that had a small picture of the Robinsons before launch and it seemed to be covered in scars that were faint to see. It had been neatly put back together with small transparent pieces of tape that kept it in place. The hand that was holding the pocket watch was trembling as he closed his eyes. The only thing missing were their eyes like someone had jabbed at it repeatedly with a tooth pick after tearing it to pieces and leaving him to a broken reminder of what he used to have. He took in a sigh then turned in the direction of the temple once more with a wary look on his face. He exhaled turning away from the temple entrance appearing to be barely keeping himself together rubbing his eyebrows and his head lowered while muttering to himself, "Oh, the pain. The pain."

He slipped the silver, glinting object back into his pocket.

"Alright, where are they?" came a dark man from behind Smith.

"Right here!" Don shouted, waving his hands in the air. "Look up!"

"Look around," Smith said, holding his hands up while one hand in a fist and his other hand was open gesturing toward the clearing. "Major Watson, they are all around you."

"This isn't a game, Zachary!" Watson said, shoving the man against the rocky wall coated in vines set across from the temple entrance with his grip on the man's prison outfit and Smith had a startled yelp. "We have _bodies_ to recover!" he slid Smith up against the vines with pure rage in his eyes. There were flowers discarding some pollen on to his outfit. "We have to give closure to the mission-"

"Taking me out of a life sentence is not a game, either," Smith said, Watson's grip on him loosened. Watson stepped back from Smith. "Everyone had closure since _my_ conviction." Smith pointed at himself with his index finger.

"That isn't closure to John," Watson said, watching the elder's eyes grow large.

"You have a unhealthy obsession with the Robinsons's demise," Smith said.

"I do not!" Watson denied.

"Only a obsessed Earthling would refer someone by their first name when they never met them!" His finger jabbed at the young man's chest at each word making him step back with each jab. The man's back hit the side of the entrance to the temple. "You know what I did on Earth but not what I did in space! You are a very arrogant man," he lowered his hands down to his lap. "and that will be your undoing."

"No, it's your undoing," Watson said.

His light blue eyes looked down toward the grass as he walked away toward the center of the clearing.

"I was undone over thirty years ago," Smith whispered to himself as he knelt down.

He knelt toward the space where Will had been and visualized the teenager vanishing in flames before his eyes. The unconscious boy laid beside his father. It had been a unusual death. Will's body vanishing before his eyes by each passing second. Smith briefly closed his eyes, pained and full of regret easily on his facial features. His light blue eyes opened to the clearing. He couldn't quite explain what happened to himself or to anyone around them on what killed them. He wasn't quite sure what had done it. He reached his hand out toward the place where Will had been then reached it back and lowered his head.

"Yet, you were able to bury them," Watson said.

Smith looked up toward Watson and shook his head.

"He wouldn't have been able to do that," Don said.

"The dogs got nothing, Major," Kenanan said.

"How does it feel for all your lobbing to be a waste of your time?" the K-Nines were sitting down, panting, enjoying the scenery. "You are clearly determined in bringing back on what does not exist," he somewhat raised his hand up twirling it then lowered the hand down. "As I told Alpha Control after my return: I watched them burn away before my eyes!"

"We didn't burn to death," Don said.

"I feel very much alive," Judy said.

"Robot, what happened to us?" John asked.

"We were struck by a time pulse bubble," The Robot elaborated. "My scanners detect that there are no more of these inside the cave. The bubble pulse has a side effect of making those struck by it appear to be burning."

"So we're in a time bubble," Judy said. "Time is going by faster below. But that doesn't explain why this scene is going by not as fast."

"This is a unique time bubble," The Robot said. "It is apparently skipping the scenes where there are no lifeforms."

"It's been a hour to us," John said. "'But not to him."

"Major?" Kenanan asked, as Smith was turned in the direction of Watson.

"Kenanan," Watson said, staring down the older man. "canvas the scene for their skeletal remains."

"Aye, Major," Kenanan said, walking away from the two as Smith's attention went toward the grass.

"Now start!" John said.

Smith looked up in alarm hearing the sounds of tree branches trembling, his eyes searching for figures among the greenery as his heart leaped. Smiths squinted his eyes. _Did I see the shapes of figures?_ They seemed to blend in with the scenery that made it seem they were camouflaged. Smith's eyebrows raised counting the blurry shapes that seemed to be cluttered together-it became obvious that the gaps between the leaves were playing tricks on him. Smith looked over his shoulder toward the entrance of the temple. He couldn't get up to his feet as he normally could in his youth. The temple didn't look a day older compared to him still able to get up on its own two feet remaining tall and proud. Once, Smith used to stand tall and proud but now he didn't. It was probably the winds making the tree branches tremble.

"How about we try throwing things at him?" Don offered. "Like Will's tiara."

John looked down toward the boy.

"Will, you will have to part with that," John said.

"If that means getting out of here," Will took the tiara off his head, then chucked it out in the direction of Smith.

"Will, you missed!" Penny said, as it flew over the doctor's head.

Instead, it hit Watson's head then landed in front of the temple.

"Who did that?" Watson asked, then turned in the direction of Smith. "Zachary, I swear if you are antagonizing a superior officer-"

"You'll what?" Smith asked, raising his eyebrows. "Gift me with more elderly abuse?"

Watson glared down the elder.

"You know what I'll do," Watson said.

Smith lowered his eyebrows.

"That age old threat," Smith said, unimpressed. "Leave me alone in the middle of a clearing after finding their remains then never come back."

"Uh huh," Watson said.

Smith baa-ed at the idea waving his cuffed hands to his side.

"You'll never do that," Smith said.

"When it comes to people like you, Zachary," Watson said. "I have made exceptions and carried them out."

Smith stared at the man as though it had occurred to him as a taller woman came to Watson's side.

"Two fourteen hundred men and women. . ." Smith said. "Highly untrained in survival on alien planets."

"What did you tell him?" Carly asked.

"Carly, stay out of this," Watson said.

"You aided and embedded in murder!" Smith said, watching Carly's face became pale and long. "A slow, torturous death! If I had done that, I would have given them some decency and made sure they had a chance at survival."

"You would have given them decency because they're criminals like you," Watson said, watching Smith change from the hysterical individual to someone who had their act together and his eyes read that he was angry.

"No," Smith said, calmly. "Because they are human. You are not human. You are truly something else, Major Watson."

"Now he knows," Carly said. "we were suppose to bring him back to Earth, ALIVE."

"No one is going to believe him," Watson said. "He is a liar, a spy, a saboteur, a thief, a killer-"

"I am innocent of that crime," Smith said. "Innocent. Innocent!"

"Carly, join Kenanan," Watson said.

"Aye, sir," Carly said, then went left the scene as Watson slowly walked around the man.

"That must be a miserable existence," Watson said. "Wishing the Robot had stopped you. That the Robinsons were on Alpha Centauri living happily and Major West on Earth as General West. You out of the picture." Smith looked toward the grass looking off the fantasy paying no heed to the words from the man. "Maureen wishes she let you be thrown out there to die."

"That is not true," Maureen said.

The light in Smith's eyes flickered on, furiously.

"Whoever threw a pebble at you must have been thoroughly annoyed," Smith replied.

"Like you!" Watson said, yanking Smith to his feet.

"I have no interests in being annoyed at you, Major Watson," Smith said, in a way that could have been him verbally stabbing him in the chest.

"You're not worth my time," Watson growled.

"So is this goose-chase!" Smith said.

"Major!" Came a thin man with large glasses on his nose.

"Get the prison camper up," Watson said, dropping Smith into a bush.

"Aye sir," Lieutenant Hamall said, with a nod then went over toward a black backpack and took out a square object as Watson went over picking up the tiara.

"Put it together," Don shouted. "we're not dead!"

A small tent popped out alongside the bush and Watson looked in the direction where the object had been thrown.

"Are you okay, Smith?" Hamall asked, coming toward the elder's side.

"Help me up," Smith then added. "please."

Hamall helped Smith up as Watson looked in to the temple.

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" Smith screamed. "It's dangerous! It's deadly! It's terrifying."

"Looks like no one has been in here for years," Watson said, peering in. "Pretty harmless."

"I look pretty harmless and look what happened to the Jupiter 2!" Smith reminded.

Watson glared over in the direction of Smith.

"Go in, go in, go in. . . go in, go in, go in," The Robinsons chanted. "in. Almost there, lean in further, go in further, further, further."

"Harmless," Watson said, stepping back. "We're not going to go in."

"Damn," John muttered to himself.

"If it's harmless why not go in?" Hamall asked.

"We're searching for bodies," Watson added. "We're not here to do some exploring."

"Major!" Kenanan's voice called distantly. "Lieutenants!"

Smith unzipped the tent slowly down the center as the other men headed in the source of his voice. The Robinsons were annoyed at the way things were going. Smith had halfway zipped the front half of the tent down when Hamall came over then tugged him away without explaining. The camera followed the two men over where Kennan's voice had came from. They came to a stop at the top of a hill. Smith's eyes grew big at the sight then eyed at the Major. Don squinted at the distance in a attempt to get a good look at what the large group had their eyes on.

"What are they looking at?" Don asked.

"Skinned humanoids hanging upside down by strange rope," The Robot said. "Will need further analysis."

"I find it hard to believe that was there before," Maureen said.

"It wasn't there a hour ago," The Robot replied. "I did find it odd the numbers were growing."

"How many are there?" John asked, as Will's stomach twisted.

"100," The Robot said. "They were travelers. Just like we are."

Smith bolted underneath the tree then puked.

"What are you not telling us, Smith?" Watson asked.

Smith turned toward the man.

"If they were there, and so was whatever was there thirty years ago, do I look like I would have known?" Smith asked.

"Yes," Watson said.

"Whoever did that is a skilled space hunter!" Smith reiterated. "We must return to Earth before he hunts each and every one of us down!"

"We are not leaving without their bodies!" Watson said.

"Major," Madalyn said. "The dogs are acting uneasy. What do I do with them?"

"We're going to face whatever is out there," Watson said. "Finish setting the camp up. We're expanding this search from here."

"You're doomed!" Smith said. "You're all doomed!"

"Shut up, Mr Smith!" Watson demanded.

"I don't want to die here! I am too young to die!" Smith said. "Not surrounded by one of the most vile majors I met."

Watson stepped forward but Kenanan stepped in the man's direction.

"You're good with the dogs," Kenanan said. "Let's try the other path in the fork in the road."

Watson nodded.

"That would do some good," Watson said, then walked off.

"In the name of the ever-loving god, Doctor Smith," Kenanan said. "Stop instigating him."

"You can drop the title, dear friend," Smith said. "I can't practice medicine. Haven't since thirty years ago. Didn't you know that?"

Smith went into the tent leaving Kenanan behind in shock.

"Penny, how about you throw your gloves?" Will suggested. "At the right person."

"Someone who is not Watson," Don said.

"Right person to turn around and investigate," John said.

"I don't like this bubble," Judith said.

"Me too," Penny said, patting her older sister's shoulder then slipped off a glove looking at it reluctantly then rolled it into a ball.

She aimed it at Kenanan's head as he stepped back from the tent looking down with a look that easily said he was regretting not listening. She tossed the object at Kenanan's head. Kenanan yelped then placed a hand on the back of his head. He looked down to see a long sparkling glove on the ground then knelt towards it and picked it up. He stood up on his feet looking down at the glove. He looked around him then down toward Smith's tent that had long shapes of bars outlined all around. He flicked a switch then rubbed the back of his head.

"Kenanan, are you coming with?" Watson asked.

"I am coming," Kenanan said.

Watson looked down toward the object.

"Costume gloves?" Watson asked. "We are not here to play games."

"It's the natives throwing jewellery," Kenanan said. "They don't like us."

"No one really likes rescue teams," Watson said.

"We do!" Maureen insisted.

"Ask the man where it came from, Watson!" Don insisted.

"Put that shit away," Watson added.

Penny finished rolling her second glove then tossed it at Kenanan's head once Watson had turned away.

"Ow!" Kenanan said, turning around. "Stop it!"

"Kenanan!" Watson shouted.

"Coming!" Kenanan said, picking up the glove then folded it and rolled it into the side pocket.

Kenanan approached the gathering group with the dogs then left the site leaving it almost abandoned if not for the automatic tents that were set up on both sides of the circular site. It grew darker and darker on the scene. Don heard the sound of weeping from Smith's tent that lasted for at least for minutes until it became silent as the scene grew darker. Hamall returned to the scene looking around with a grip on the dogs leash. The dog whined pawing at the direction of the time bubble and barked at it, wagging its tail from side to side. Hamall flicked a switch then the electrical field went down around the tent. Hamall went into the room where loud snoring was coming from.

"Penny, hand me your necklace," Don said. "I got a good aim."

"Who are you going to aim for?" John asked.

"Anyone who comes and sticks around," Don said, as Penny unclipped the necklace from her neck.

"It's stuck," Penny said.

"Not stuck," Maureen said, reaching her hands to the back of her daughter's neck. "Just needs some help."

"Time to have your scheduled piss, Mr Smith," Hamall said, stepping out of the tent.

The dog was barking at the Robinsons.

"Right," Hamall raised his voice over the barking. "You need help getting up."

Hamall vanished into the tent then returned with the dog and whistled, making the dog stop barking.

"Here I thought that Major Watson's team were all on his side," Smith said.

"What you did was horrible back then," Hamall said. "and still is. But it shouldn't have anything to do with making sure you stick around. My judgement shouldn't be clouded like him."

"You're a better man than the both of us," Smith said. "A pure gentleman."

The dog ran off as his grip went slack on the leash.

"Shit!" Hamall said. "I will be right back!" He ran in the direction that Smith had came in originally to the temple. "You old fuzzball! Sit! sit! sit! sit! SHIT! sit! sit! Shit!"

Smith appeared to be bemused watching the scene occur as they became distant to his eyes. He had a old, worn warm smile at the chaos happening before his eyes. Suddenly, something hard and small hit him on the back of his head. He stepped forward rubbing the back of it with a yelp. He turned in the direction where the object had came flying out of. Smith looked over where he had been hit rubbing his head then lowered his hand down to see there was some blood. Smith sighed, exasperated, rolling a eye.

"Got him," Don said.

Smith looked down to see a familiar, fancy necklace on the grass then looked up and back down.

"Yes!" Will fist pumped.

He went over to the table then took a spatula. He pressed a small button underneath it. The spatula extended then slid underneath the necklace. He pressed the button for the second time. The long spatula gently rolled up toward him. It grew bigger and bigger before his blue eyes until it was right in front of him. His hand was trembling holding on to the spatula as his big eyes looked toward the tree that was moving down and up repeatedly. Dismay and horror made themselves home on his face. There was a reeling realization circulated on his face. Shame replaced those expressions as he turned around then looked toward the temple. He briefly closed his eyes then opened them turning his attention on to the spatula in his hand. He slipped the spatula into the long pocket where it vanished inside. His eyes were full of resolve as he turned back in the direction of the time bubble.

"I'll fix this, Robinsons," Smith said, holding the necklace in his trembling hands. "No one will believe me if I tell them."

The Robinsons waved the tree branch up and down to convey 'try'.

"You saw them," Smith said. "And you heard them. They wouldn't go in there. It would be mutiny if they disobeyed a order."

"That's a pickle," Don admitted, settling down against the bubble as the tree branch returned to its normal position.

"A big pickle," John said. "I don't like putting him into this position."

"It's the only way if we want to be out of this cramped bubble," Don said. "I am sure Smith can figure a way in to the temple without being caught and go inside it."

"He is no left alone for too long," Will said, noticing a officer had returned and stuck around to keep a eye on the elderly man while preparing dinner.

"Watson is going to be furious if he tried escaping," Penny said. "Or wandering off."

"Alone. . . away from his team. . . a perfect way of solving a problem," Don said. "No one will question him."

"No one will need to keep a eye on him if he is asleep!" The Robot said, bobbing his head up as their eyes went off from the Robot down to the elderly man.

"So be patient, please. I will fix this," if only he could have done this thirty years ago. "I will, _I will._ "

Smith nodded his head for emphasis.

"You better fix this, Smith," Don said.

Smith held his index finger out leaving his other fingers curled around the necklace.

Smith lowered his hands turning his attention on to the necklace. Smith looked like he was ready to fall to his knees and weep. He wanted to scream in a distant secluded area for all the lost time. All the lost moments that could have been. All the time they could have spent on Earth while he was incarcerated. All the happiness that would be spilling around the family reunited with John's four siblings.

Siblings who had been crushed at the announcement that he had come back alone. Four siblings who had demanded answers on what happened to him and his family. It had been painful to recount what happened to them. The unnecessary pain that he was in for so long, his attorney being in disbelief that he had not been responsible and had put in a guilty verdict (one that he had quickly protested at the hearing with a loud _"NOT GUILTY_!") and had taken the stand during the trial when it came to questions about the family. He left them behind. He left them behind. Cowardly, he left the planet then made his way for Earth. A long and difficult but lonely journey.

Smith wanted to scream and never stop.

"Mr Smith?" Madalyn said, coming to his side.

Smith jumped with a startled scream.

"Are you alright?" Madalyn asked.

Smith regained his bearings.

"Not when you come from behind me like that," Smith said. He held the necklace out for her. "But I thought you should have this," he placed it into her hands. "On you. . . contrasting against your dark skin, that aesthetic, and your face. It serves you a better purpose on you than me."

"This is very fine," Madalyn said, feeling the collection of diamonds with her fingers.

"I got it from the temple," Smith said. "Before. . ." He stopped momentarily then continued. "Before they went up there." Smith gestured toward the darkening sky then lowered his hand.

"You really loved them," Madalyn said.

"Still do," Smith said, turning his attention onto the woman.

Madalyn put the necklace around her neck.

"I feel pretty," Madalyn said.

"You _are_ pretty, dear," Smith said.

"Mr Smith," Hamall said, approaching the two with the dog strolling beside him. "Ready to go?"

"Always," Smith said, then looked toward the tree with a smile and his hands were clasped together. "Did I tell you about the time I sold myself to a merchant?"

Smith turned his attention on to Hamall walking over toward him.

"No," Hamall said.

"Excellent," Smith said. "Truly excellent."

Hamall handed the dog over toward Madalyn then walked away from the doctor toward the forest life as the doctor began to tell the story animatedly. He sounded happier than he had been in what was years. It was like his misery was falling off his shoulders as his became distant to the eye. Madalyn patted on the object as the camera came into the bubble. The Robinsons were very relieved that this episode was going to end.

"I am not going to touch another crystal at a temple," John said.

"We make terrible travelers," Maureen said.

"Pay no heed to warnings, pay no heed to danger, and pay no heed to how diamonds sparkle in stone that is carved into," The Robot said. "That is what make up terrible travelers. We do not make terrible travelers."

"The Robot is right," Judy said. "We do listen to warnings."

"We make mistakes," Don said. "Just like any other traveler."

"Like any ordinary lost travelers," John said.

"Not lost," Maureen said. "Found."

"Their ship could have a direct short cut to Alpha Centauiri," Don said. "I like to see what they got there after thirty years."

"Kids my age could be there," Will said.

"Debbie could be there," Penny said, optimistically.

"More tapes!" The Robot's head bobbed up.

"Love to see what is the new fashion," Judy said. "I will kill it on the catwalk."

"You would," Don said. "I know it."

"We have a lot to catch up in the field of science," Maureen said, glancing toward her partner. "Cure for cancer."

"To have been there when the first scientist said eureka," John said. "I wonder what we have missed on Earth."

"Had to be a lot if they can bring K-Nines," Judy said, as the Robinsons heard laughter coming toward the campsite.

Hamall was wiping tears off his eyes as he came to the camp site then leaned against the nearby tree with his hands placed onto his knees. Hamall landed down to his side smacking his fist on the tree bark.

He threw his head back every so often then started to repeat, "A rooster! A rooster!" between the rich, deep laughter. "You turned into a rooster! A ROOSTER!"

Smith threw his hands in the air as though he had given up trying to change the conversation. Smith slipped out the pocket watch by the chain then opened it to check the time. The photograph that had been there earlier was no more like it had been removed. The scene panned over to a rose bush where the small circular picture was set in a small crevice and then it returned to the circular opening of the object. Hamall had fallen into silent laughter smacking his hand against the tree multiple times as he trembled. Hamall took his glasses off putting them onto a crevice by the middle piece. The lenses were coated in fog. Hamall bolted into the forest with a red face and became a distant figure. Smith slid the pocket watch into his pocket taking in a breath then exhaled. It was a momentary change from the hunched, acting his age to someone who stood up tall and proud.

Smith walked over toward the table where a collection of meats and vegetables were gathered in preparation for soup. He saw the soup was bubbling so he tossed several of the sliced carrots, sliced potatoes, and what was likely broccoli. He opened a part of his ring then discarded in what was pepper. He twirled his index finger above the steam while stirring the pot of soup with his free hand and hummed, pleasantly. He took a sip off the soup then grew a smile on his face and dipped it back into the bowl. Hamall returned shortly after, zipping up his pants, then looked up toward the man.

"What are you doing?" Hamall asked, warily.

"Spicing it up," Smith said. "You unprivileged, dry cabbage," Smith held the spoon up. "Take a sip."

Hamall eyed the man, "Is it poison?"

"Yes," Smith said, sarcastically. "Haven't cooked for someone other than me in thirty years but yes."

"No," Hamall said. "It is just that sometimes our consultant do that to us."

He dipped in a large quality of cheese into the bowl then aggressively spun it in a circle.

"How dare you insult me like that, shoo, go help your most respectable colleague find their bodies, you are no better than him when you talk like that." Smith wiggled the spoon back at the younger man who stepped back from the soup. He shook his head then took another sip. "Hmmm, delicious."

"Can I -" Hamall reached his hand out.

"No," Smith smacked the man's hand with the long, steaming spoon and shook it at him. The spoon flung soup each time it was shaken. "it's poison, you uncivilized paranoid nutcase."

Smith leaned the spoon against the edge then tipped the sliding option up from the crock pot. He delivered a elbow punch at Hamall when he was lifting his arm up readjusting it to move the spoon knocking Hamall down to the grass clutching at his nose. Watson arrived to the scene flanked by his crew as the scene grew darker. Watson's brown eyes looked down to see Hamall was wincing in pain then up toward Smith who was singing to himself in a rare moment of happiness. Rage burned in the Major's body making him feel fire all over and his eyes were locked on the elder. He marched past Hamall then grabbed Smith by the shoulders in a firm grip.

Smith stiffened where he stood while caught off guard holding the steaming spoon then turned toward Watson with a startled yelp to face the Major splattering the man at the face with the steaming liquid. Watson stepped back covering his burning face. Smith held the spoon protectively making himself look small compared to the younger, stronger people. Madalyn handed several synthesized napkins to the major helping him clean his face off. Watson turned toward Smith fueled by rage while covering one of his eyes with the napkin.

"Put him in his goddamn tent and make sure he isn't left alone next time!" Watson ordered. "And dump that soup!"

"Perfectly good soup!" Smith protested. "Don't throw it out! It's just been improved!"

"Shut up, Mr Smith!" Watson said. "If you like to live and go back to Earth, you keep things to yourself."

"Don't mind if do," Smith retorted, then was escorted to his tent.

"We have to use emergency rations," Watson said. "Doctor Madalyn, I need band aid for the eye."

The camera moved up toward the Robinsons.

"I am going to kill Watson when I get my hands on him," Don said, decisively.

"I don't like him either," John said.

"How can a man like him climb the ranks in the United States Space Corps?" Don asked. "They don't allow rule breakers to hold command. It is not as if that people like him are more common on Earth."

"Don," Judy said. "Is it me or is the bubble getting tighter?"

"It's. . . It's a little cramped," Don said, pressing his hands against the field that was getting closer to this chest steering it away. It moved forward when he shoved against it. "Hey!"

"'It is," The Robot said. "Every hour that passes by is a hour that makes it get smaller."

"And if it gets too small?" John asked.

"We will be squeezed to death," The Robot said, his head whirring.

"We're not going to be squeezed to death," Maureen said, taking John's hand. "We're going to get out of here before that happens."

"Everyone focus your legs on the wall and push against it," John said. "we're going to give ourselves as much time as we need."

"Backs against the Robot!" Don added.

Member by member of the Robinsons forced their legs against the wall of the bubble. Not a member of the rescue team shared a chit chat but instead silently ate their diner. Some of them looked over in the direction of Smith's tent then glanced toward each other eating Chinese food. They didn't look suspicious at all. The dogs were eating their dinner chowing down on the food. Eventually, they went into their tent and Hamall had a guilty look on his face looking down on Smith's face that was very apologetic. He flipped the switch and the energy field around the tent deactivated so Hamall went off to his tent. Snores came from the tents of the several teammembers. The dogs were in their improvised houses fast asleep. The Robinsons were struggling to keep the bubble from getting closer and time was running out.

"Doctor Smith is getting out!" Will pointed out.

The zipper from Smith's tent lowered down with a fine noise.

It was dark and everyone outside of the bubble was asleep when the zipper from Smith's tent rolled down. Smith crawled out of the cave then looked both ways.

"You have to hand it to him," Don said. "He does have his timing."

Smith's blue eyes turned on the entrance of the temple.

"Awful timing," Maureen agreed.

He crawled out of the tent then made his way toward the entrance of the temple. Smith froze looking over his shoulders hearing the sounds of members shifting. Smith relaxed, then faced in the direction of the temple. He crawled his way into the entrance then took out the scapula from his pocket. His fingers came on glowing green button then pressed it. The spider webs vanished in a orange light. He used the sides of the bricks to gradually help himself up to his feet.

Smith's figure vanished into the temple.

The Robinsons struggled keeping it from squeezing them.

"Can he go any faster?" Don asked.

"He is old," The Robot said. "That is as fast as he can go."

"If that is what old age is going to be-" Don was struggling. "then I am going to hate it."

"You may not have that luxury," The Robot said, extending its claws above the Robinsons and forced the bubble away. "Nor will I."

Watson slipped out of his tent then checked on Smith's tent and his expression had a subtle change. He took in a deep breath then went over to a backpack where he slipped out a gun. He approached the temple standing in the way of the opening. He silently walked in to the temple. Lights zipped through the room along a long counter shape that began to become prominent as Watson went deeper and deeper into the cave. Smith placed the long thin object onto the collection of gems then unraveled the wrist watch from his wrist returning it to the collection. He approached the wall that the Robot had been studying then put his hand against the wall. Smith came to a stop with a startled shriek at a statue that was seven six feet tall as he covered his mouth. It was a humanoid dragon being coated in armor. Smith stepped back turning around toward a small hole where light was pouring into the room. He dropped the spatula among the treasure.

Smith heard what was a laser pistol being set up from behind him.

Smith saw light pouring through the crevice and it wasn't moonlight.

It was pure, white light. It wasn't sunlight. Smith briefly closed his eyes lowering his head.

He didn't want this confrontation but he was making it increasingly likely that they had one.

"You have given me no choice," Watson said. "Trying to escape on my watch with the help of my crew?"

Smith turned in the man's direction.

"I figured that as much," Smith said. "I did intend to go in here by overpowering one of your lieutenants. Saved myself the trouble."

"Alpha Control will believe me that history repeated this time with a bigger blood bath," Watson said.

"Spare me your cover story, Major Watson," Smith's right hand fluttered. "You know as I do it is a waste of your time."

"So is being in charge of you," Watson said.

"You're a murderer," Smith said.

"We're all murders at one point in our lives," Watson said, aiming the laser pistol toward him as Smith scooted toward the dragon sculpture. "Stand still."

"If I stand still, the Robinsons will really die because of me," Smith said.

"They can't be more deader than that," Watson said.

"I sabotaged their Robot, I sabotaged their flight, I sabotaged their chances at going to Alpha Centauri or Earth being there," Smith said, then shook his head. "What I will not sabotage . . ." he grew emotional looking down toward his cuffed hands then up toward Watson. "is their chance at being alive."

"What's the last thing you want to see, Mr Smith?" Watson asked.

"What everyone wants," Smith said.

"A happy peaceful future," Watson said. "Like that will ever happen on our shithole."

Smith shook his head giving the younger man a bemused look.

"My family," Smith said, watching the square jawed man shake his head. "Safe."

Smith stepped aside out of the blast range seeing the green light headed his way then picked up a bundle of diamonds that he threw at the man. Three blasts were more than enough for Smith to walk through the bright room. His aged, blue eyes adjusted to the room getting a clear view of what was ahead of him. Smith jogged over to one of the consoles seeing more ancient text, familiar buttons, and a leveler. It reminded him of a console seen on the Jupiter 2. Easy to use and identify. He placed his cuffed hands together on to a layered green monitor that had the imprints of hands. From outside the temple, a bright golden light emitted from the center of that was in the shape of a triangle then coursed through the sky.

"He did it!" Will said. "He did it! He did it! He did it!"

"It's stopped!" Don said.

"It's relaxing on us," Judy said.

"Correction, it is preparing to be pop," The Robot said. "Excess air, heavy weighted units, that is the mix to breaking a balloon by the inside."

The Robinsons loudly cheered.

"I like to give Major Watson a piece of my mind," Don said.

"Not the only one," John said. "With my words."

 **POP!**

The dogs began loudly barking once bolting up to their feet

The dogs loudly barked at the Robinsons, alarmed and scared, as they wore relieved looks. The Robot wheeled his way toward the doorway. Smith had a relieved sigh briefly closing his eyes feeling a warmth travel through his chest and butterflies flew in his stomach. The Robinsons were safe and everything was going to be good, again. He smiled, at the image of the Robinsons making sure each other was alright, turning away from the station. There was two bright green lights and his eyes were stung in pain as he fell to his side.

He closed his eyes as the room changed hue from white to orange between Smith's painful screams. Watson ran out of the trembling room. Madalyn appeared from the entrance of the cave as Watson came by then looked on in horror. Watson grabbed her by the shoulder bring her away. Madalyn saw Smith's figure vanish in the blink of a eye. Watson smacked against a heavy, metal being landing to the floor. They looked up to see the Robot. The Robot's arms extended then grabbed them up to his feet and pinned him against the remaining half of the wall.

"WHERE. IS. DOCTOR. SMITH?" The Robot demanded a answer.

"B-9?" Madalyn said.

"Robinson Robot," Robot said. "Call me Robot."

"He is not a doctor anymore," Madalyn said.

"According to my tapes, he is," The Robot said.

"How should I know?" Watson asked. "He ran away, "

The Robot's head whirred toward Watson.

"I detect deception in your voice," The Robot said, his grill glowing a gentle red. "where is he."

"He vanished, Robot," Madalyn said, as Don came in. "Vanished in thin air."

"Major Watson!"

The Robot backed off letting go of Watson and Don came toward him.

"Major West," Watson said, out of shock earning a smile back.

Don delivered a punch to the man's face then into his gut knocking him down the wall.

"That was for Smith," Don said, rubbing his fist as the Robot wheeled into the lab.

Madalyn parted away from the man stumbling up to her feet as the camera panned away to a area where a white triangle spacecraft with the design of dragons decorating it landed. A long platform came down and a single dragon being similar to the sculpture came walking down. Smith was screaming in agony. The dragon being gently placed a hand on his shoulder as though observing his injury. Smith relaxed, his screaming coming to a stand still and he became limp as a blue light radiated through his head. Light snores came from the resting figure. The dragon moved their hands toward his face then pried his hands away from the wound. The dragon observed the injury through a unique visor that showed the heat radiating off Smith.

 **The End**


End file.
